


Keep it Simple

by radioaktiv



Series: The Waters of Life [10]
Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Bratting, Breast Fucking, Established Relationship, F/M, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Smut, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioaktiv/pseuds/radioaktiv
Summary: “I’ll remember that.” He half-muttered, half-growled, looking away. Just the sight of her, laying mischievously over him with the sun casting a fiery halo on orange hair - a decadent painting like the ones in the museum - was already plenty torture.Handcuffs and a round of petulant-brat taming.I was challenged to write a smutlet of 500 words!
Relationships: Charon (Fallout)/Female Lone Wanderer, Charon (Fallout)/Lone Wanderer
Series: The Waters of Life [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721497
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Keep it Simple

“I don’t make _you_ beg.”

He realized, a little too late, that his annoyance sounded nothing _but_.

Farren’s smile lopsided when she stared through the lashes, splayed over him lazily, legs tangled on his. Changing her chin from one hand to another, the weight of her breasts shifted too, doing nothing _and_ enough to his helpless, unattended erection nested between them.

A fingertip trailed a skin patch on his stomach, feather-like, petulant.

“Maybe _‘up’_ your game then.”

Charon scowled, instinctively tugging at the handcuffs keeping his arms above the head, her jab trailing the irritation from the raspy grunt in his throat all the way down his abdomen, hips bucking.

“I’ll remember that.” He half-muttered, half-growled, looking away. Just the sight of her, laying mischievously over him with the sun casting a fiery halo on orange hair - a decadent painting like the ones in the museum - was already plenty torture.

He could almost hear her grinning, finger sliding down all the way to meet his tip, tension pouring hot in his blood. “Oh I bet.” She circled, slowly, smearing precum around the head. _Devious_ , his teeth clenched, _she had no idea what she was getting herself into_.

A fuller grip, then, each finger sliding over before locking around his shaft. Charon’s breath failed. “Hey. Down here.”

He looked. And only then Farren’s hand moved down, giving space for her mouth. His mind drifted away into pleasant void when the wetness surrounded him, up and down, lips joined by a tongue of feverish heat while her hand worked the rest of him, caressing the scarred bumps of skin, time gentle, time rough.

There was still enough blood in his head to ring in his ears, most of it bundled up where she sucked him, bracing for release. When he inadvertently jerked up, wanting deeper into her mouth, at the verge of climax, she pulled away, a line of saliva connecting her smirking swollen lips to his throbbing cock.

She had plans, but he had enough entertaining them. Pushed over the edge, a low, exasperated grunt reverberated deep in his chest when he flexed both arms until metal bent his wrists free. It was unintentional, but the display brought hunger to her eyes. It lingered when he took control, easily shoving her into the mattress then propping himself above, locking her underneath his hips.

“Manhandling a helpless little lady.” Farren _tsked_.

“You’ll see ‘helpless’ when I bend you on the counter later.” That got her quiet. He shoved his dick between her breasts, chest heaving. “Hold it.” It came off more commanding than he intended, but that just seemed to play out in favor.

Charon watched himself disappear when she brought them together with the arms obediently, ignoring her placating smile, seeing through the feigned defeat. Thrusting in soft flesh, hands gripping _hard_ on the blankets, he pushed again and _again_ until the building heat in his belly was finally spilled all over her pierced nipples - just a reason to clean them.


End file.
